The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of forming soap.
Striated soap has recently become popular with the consumer due to the aesthetics of the soap. Initially, it proved difficult to produce striated soap with the desired surface characteristics, but with considerable experimentation this was accomplished. However, in 1976 the Federal Drug Administration imposed limitations on the color system being used, and this resulted in considerable difficulty in obtaining the desired striation aesthetics. With the colors which were found necessary to utilize in the soap, the color mix had a natural tendency with time to bleed throughout the striated bar and reduce the aesthetics quality of the soap. Also, it has been found that the striated soap smears when passed through an orifice plate of an extruder.
The following U.S. patents disclose extruders and soap: U.S. Pat Nos. 3,485,905, 3,899,566, 4,077,754, and 4,092,388: these patents are incorporated herein by reference.